marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Rider Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Black Rider | Synopsis2 = Trip Tomlin and his gang attempt to rob a stage coach but are forced to retreat from the attack. Furious at the Black Rider's constant interference, Trip becomes determined to learn the Black Rider's true identity. Suspecting that someone must know who the Black Rider really is, Tomlin remembers that the Black Rider is close to the Lathrop family and suspects that one of them must know who the masked hero really is. Later, as Bobby Lathrop is out hunting a rabbit, he is upset when the rabbit is scooped up a bird swoops up his kill, but the Black Rider drops it. After the Black Rider leaves, Trip Tomlin and his posse begin asking Bobby about the Black Rider's real identity. When Bobby lets slip that he does know, Trip and his men take the boy prisoner and take Bobby to their hideout. There Trip beats the boy in an attempt to get him to tell tell who the Black Rider's true identity is, however Bobby refuses to talk. Trip loses his temper and hits Bobby too hard, knocking him out. Fearing that the boy will die before he can tell the secret of the Black Rider, Trip sends his men to bring him Dr. Matthew Masters. Back at Master's office, Matthew is visited by Marie who is worried about her brother who has not gone home. Before they can start searching they are taken prisoner by Trip. Masters is forced to treat Bobby, and finds that he has a concussion. Bobby regains consciousness and agrees to tell Trip and his men the true identity of the Black Rider only if Matthew Masters leaves the room. Trip agrees to the terms, and Masters uses this opportunity to change into the Black Rider and come back with guns blazing. Taking Trip and his men off guard, he blasts them all away. As quickly as he appears the Black Rider disappears and changes back into Matthew Masters to check and see how Bobby and Marie are doing. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis3 = Two-Gun Kid rides into the town of Nuggetville to buy some new supplies and a change of clothing. Going into a general store he learns how the stores close up early in town because of some bandits who live there. While Two-Gun is trying on a shirt the men, Bark and Slade, come in to hassle the store owner. When the Kid tries to break things up, Bark breaks a bottle over Two-Gun's head, knocking him out momentarily. The Two-Gun Kid then goes over to the local saloon and beats Bark and Slade with his bare hands. When their gang tries to draw on the Kid, Two-Gun blasts them all down. With the gang of outlaws dead, the local store owners thank the Kid for his help and offer him a big reward. However, all the Kid wants is a spare shirt. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bark * Slade Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Black Rider | Synopsis4 = One day, Dr. Matthew Masters goes for a root beer at the local saloon, when suddenly a hush falls the room when disgraced lawman named Vale, who has come looking for Tonto Kane. He instead is mocked for being a yellow coward, and only Matthew Masters stands up to him. Seeing the dejected man leave the saloon, Masters decides to follow after him as the Black Rider. He catches up to the former lawman just as he is about to jump off a cliff but stops him with his lasso. The Black Rider learns that Tonto Kane threatened his family in order to force him to stand down as they were robbing the bank in the town of Salt Lick. Because this was unseen, Vale was branded a coward. Having heard this, the Black Rider agrees to help him track down Tonto Kane and his men. The pair track the outlaws down to the town of Jericho, where they succeed in slaying Kane and his gang, redeeming Vale's tarnished reputation. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}